Devices for simulating echo signals of an electromagnetic signal are inter alia used for radar target simulation. In the state of the art, target simulators are known that use fiber optic delay line simulators (FODL) that can simulate high signal bandwidths. However, FODL simulators can only be used for simulating static targets.
Other devices used in the state of the art for simulating radar targets comprise digital target simulators that can simulate moving targets. However, these devices can only be used for small signal bandwidths due to the limitations of the analog to digital converter.
Therefore, the devices and techniques known in the prior art have different drawbacks and advantages.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cost efficient device for simulating echo signals of an electromagnetic signal that overcomes the drawbacks of the known systems. Particularly, there is a need for a device for simulating echo signals of an electromagnetic signal that is configured to simulate at least one echo signal of an electromagnetic signal, for instance simulating radar targets, wherein a high frequency bandwidth can be used while simulating moving targets.